Un beso que para tu universo
by kokonattsu nee
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Ayame, y Rin le escribe una carta con lo que puede llegar a pasar ese día. En la carta, una historia. Y en la historia... ¿Qué pasará cuando las pequeñas gotas se transformen en una fuerte lluvia? ¿Será capaz Koga de pedirle lo que quiere?


_Buenaaas! Vuelta con otro one-shot. Espero que os guste..._

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

**Un beso que para tu universo**

Querida Ayame:

El día amaneció nublado. Una chica pelirroja se encontraba cobijada entre las sábanas y mantas de su cama. El despertador aun no había sonado, pero tú ya estabas despierta. Le dabas vueltas a pensamientos en tu cabeza.

El sonido de la alarma te hizo sacar un brazo de tus capas protectoras contra el frío para apagar ese molesto pitido. La pospusiste y te quedaste unos minutos más en tu fortaleza a prueba de bajas temperaturas.

Al poco rato, volvió a escucharse el molesto pitido. Lo apagaste y te levantaste. Te alistaste, desayunaste y partiste hacia el colegio.

Ibas cabizbaja, seguramente pensando en él. El chico que tantos suspiros te había sacado este año y tantos sonrojos en estas últimas semanas. ¿Recuerdas cuando hace unos días, en la escalera, tropezaste 'accidentalmente' y él te agarró? Aun sonrío al recordarlo, y tú seguramente te mueres de la vergüenza. Te pusiste más roja que un tomate. ¡Qué ojos más brillantes tenías cuando pronunció por primera vez tu nombre! ¡Y sin preguntártelo! De hecho, nos quedamos todos de piedra...

El autobús llegó poco después que tú a la parada; subiste a él y emprendió el viaje. Bajaste en la parada que te tocaba, notando la débil lluvia que caía. Pusiste la capucha sobre tu rojo cabello y echaste a caminar hacia el colegio. Ese día nuestra pequeña amiga te avisó que estaba enferma.

Llegaste a clase y tus compañeros empezaron a felicitarte. Era tu cumpleaños. Sonreíste agradecida con todos ellos.

A medida que llegaban, iban felicitándote. Cuando llegamos Kagome y yo, tu rostro contrajo una expresión de felicidad. Te felicitamos y te dimos nuestros respectivos regalos, pero la campana nos rompió el momento.

Llegado el instante del recreo, subimos al patio. Todo iba como siempre hasta que llegó tu amor. Nos saludó y se quedó un rato con nosotros. Estabas sonrojadísima.

Hablábamos de cosas triviales, como "magdalena" y "Miroku", "retraso" y "Inuyasha"... Fue buenísimo lo de la magdalena...

Koga se te acercó, te cogió del brazo y te alejó de nosotros. Todos estábamos atentos, si que él lo notase, pero lo estábamos. Nos dio la espalda, quedando frente a ti.

- ¿Te apetece tomar un helado esta tarde? Digo, por tu cumpleaños y tal... -te preguntó.

- Eemm... -nos miraste disimuladamente por encima de su hombro, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de nuestra parte, creo que demasiado emotiva-. Sí, por qué no.

- Bien -se le notaba... ¿aliviado?-. Pues entonces quedamos frente a la floristería a las... No sé... ¿cinco?

- Sí, hasta luego -dijiste tartamudeando, al oír el sonido de la campana. Se veía que ese día estaba por romper momentos.

Las clases se te pasaron muy lentas, era como si el tiempo estuviera en tu contra.

Dado que era miércoles, salíamos a las dos. Acompañamos a Kagome y Sango a su casa. Tú y yo nos despedimos, no sin antes advertirte:

- Como no me lo cuentes todo, te mato.

Cada una se fue por su lado. Tú ibas con una tímida sonrisa en tu cara. ¡Ibas a quedar con él! Estabas feliz. Llegaste a la parada del autobús y subiste en cuanto llegó. Al llegar a casa, tus padres te felicitaron, pero comiste sola, dado que ellos tenían que salir.

Terminaste de comer, y te cambiaste de ropa para tu 'cita'. Abriste el armario y elegiste lo mejor que tenías: una camiseta verde difuminada y unos vaqueros campana. Colocaste una chaqueta vaquera sobre tus hombros y cogiste el bolso. Saliste con tiempo para ir dando un paseo y controlar tus nervios.

Caminaste por las calles, notando otra vez la débil lluvia que caía. Maldijiste en tu interior por no haber cogido el paraguas.

Al llegar, miraste el reloj. Eran las cinco menos cinco, habías llegado pronto, así que te quedaste contemplando las flores en el escaparate de la floristería. La diversidad de colores te encantaba.

Unas manos taparon tus ojos, sacando un estremecimiento de tu cuerpo.

- Feliz cumpleaños -susurraron en tu oído.

Reconociste esa voz inmediatamente. Era Koga. Sonreíste y te giraste para quedar frente a él. Te tendió una rosa roja. Pero... ¡Un momento! ¿No eran las rosas rojas tus flores favoritas?

Sonreíste aun si se podía más de lo sorprendida que estabas. Esas rosas significaban pasión y... amor.

- Gracias -murmuraste.

Empezasteis a caminar rumbo a la heladería, en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Llegasteis a la heladería. Pediste un helado de chocolate y él uno de fresa.

- Oye... -te llamó Koga.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Tus amigos son siempre igual de raros?

Empezaste a reír a carcajadas. Te esperabas todo tipo de preguntas, pero ¿ésa?

- Sí.

- Ah.

Llegasteis a un parque y os sentasteis en un banco. Estaba algo mojado, pero no os importó. Mirabais a los niños jugar. Hablasteis de cosas ridículas, como el tiempo (mal hecho). Se os pasó el tiempo volando, y se hizo hora de regresar a casa.

- Te acompaño -dijo él.

Tú aceptaste gustosa, claro está. Y emprendisteis camino a tu casa. Volvió a llover, pero esta vez con más fuerza. Os refugiasteis en un portal que había aunque ya estabais empapados. Pasasteis un buen rato ahí dentro. Quedaban unas cuantas calles para tu casa.

Koga se acercó a ti y te abrazó por los hombros mientras tú reposabas tu cabeza en su pecho. Empezaste a sonrojarte hasta la raíz del pelo.

- Ayame... -murmuró.

Tú levantaste la cabeza y le miraste. Tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía que quería ordenar sus ideas.

- Tú... -empezó, claramente nervioso.

- ¿Yo..? -continuaste.

Esto... ¿te gustaría... eh... s-salir conmigo? -te preguntó entreabriendo los ojos y mirándote de reojo, con su rostro sonrojado.

Tu rostro volvió a ser un tomate. Bien maduro. Bajaste la mirada, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Él notó tu nerviosismo, por lo que alzó tu mentón y te miró fijamente a los ojos. Te miraba con... ¿amor? Sí, eso era...

Asentiste despacio, queriendo grabar ese momento en tu memoria. Él sonrió y tú también lo hiciste. Poco a poco, la lluvia amainaba, pero no lo notasteis de lo 'ocupados' que estabais mirándoos.

Koga se acercó poco a poco a ti, hasta que notaste sus labios en los tuyos. Correspondiste su beso con la misma dulzura con la que él te lo brindaba. Ése era el primer beso que logró parar tu universo.

- Te quiero... -murmuró cuando os separasteis, antes de volver a besarte.

Con amor, envidia y cariño:

Rin

_-*- Inuyasha -*-_

_¿Review?_


End file.
